Dust in the Wind
by Leonard 'the Blade' Victor
Summary: [AU] Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind... Warning: Possibility suicidal [Tsurugi's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I worked for Inazuma Eleven fandom… Well I mean… KyouTen… Enjoy (smiles)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise…**

* * *

**Dust in the Wind**

"Hey, wanna play football?"

I ran up towards you. I wanted to see your usual self. But your face was different since we're apart since high school.

"Not now…"

We're still at the riverbank as usual. You're not in mood. I saw you sitting on the bench, thinking about something…

"Tenma…"

"Listen… can we be just friends?"

"What? Friends? What're you talking about?"

"Our relationship is a burden…"

"Why…"

I looked at my boyfriend, but he didn't look back.

"Since high school… We couldn't meet as often as usual… You know, we're in different high schools. Different high schools…"

"So what? Distance is nothing, at least we can-"

"'We can'? Sorry, but I can't make it…"

I began to recall my memory. He's right. Since we're at the first day of high school, I had hard times to be together with him. Despite that, he still gave me a smile while being together. I remembered we even had a workout at my bedroom. But, it'll all come to an end…

"Sorry, Tsurugi…" Tenma stood up, "we're done…"

"'We're done'? What're you talking about?" I stood up, and grabbed Tenma's wrist.

"Let go of me…" Tenma swung his hand and got rid of me, "besides… I have somebody to love with…"

No way… I remembered we swore that we will stay forever, beyond heights, distance and even gender! But it all came into ashes and eventually gone by the wind.

I could feel my hot tears beside my eyes while seeing Tenma walking away beside me. I couldn't let go of him because he's my everything. Stupid, why he didn't look back?

Tenma eventually vanished out from my eyesight.

"I… love you…" I murmured, but the words were too late to come out. He won't listen.

I put on my headphones and slowly walked away from the riverbank. I walked slowly towards the railway. I lied down on the railway, and stare at the night sky. Tears were rolling out from my eyes when the song "Dust in the Wind" was played.

**I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone****  
****All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity**

**Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind**

**Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea****  
****All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see**

**Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind**

**Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky****  
****It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy**

**Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind (all we are is dust in the wind)****  
****Dust in the wind (everything is dust in the wind), everything is dust in the wind (the wind)**

Kansas' song was too nice to miss. I decided to repeat the song, for an infinite time. I closed my eyes and decided to reach my final destination.

Just then, I could hear the sound of the train, but the sound's not clear enough. Plus, just let me be gone with the wind. Tenma would be happy without me. I opened my eyes for one last time, and stared at the beautiful dark blue sky with stars for one last time. I closed my eyes again, and it would take forever to open my eyes again.

But suddenly, I felt someone carrying me up. I opened my eyes and I saw your metallic blue eyes with tears. You looked horrified. Then you put me down and put away my headphones.

"Kyou… Kyousuke…" you adjusted my bangs, "I'm sorry but… I can't… let go of you…"

You pressed your lips onto mine. I greeted back with my tongue sliding into your mouth while pressing your head.

No worries, Tenma. I won't be the dust in the wind, long gone forever.

* * *

**Do check out my Final Destination: Office Storm! Reviews are welcomed (smiles)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the alternative for 'Dust in the Wind'... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Dust in the Wind**

"Hey, wanna play football?"

I ran up towards you. I wanted to see your usual self. But your face was different since we're apart since high school.

"Not now…"

We're still at the riverbank as usual. You're not in mood. I saw you sitting on the bench, thinking about something…

"Tenma…"

"Listen… can we be just friends?"

"What? Friends? What're you talking about?"

"Our relationship is a burden…"

"Why…"

I looked at my boyfriend, but he didn't look back.

"Since high school… We couldn't meet as often as usual… You know, we're in different high schools. Different high schools…"

"So what? Distance is nothing, at least we can-"

"'We can'? Sorry, but I can't make it…"

I began to recall my memory. He's right. Since we're at the first day of high school, I had hard times to be together with him. Despite that, he still gave me a smile while being together. I remembered we even had a workout at my bedroom. But, it'll all come to an end…

"Sorry, Tsurugi…" Tenma stood up, "we're done…"

"'We're done'? What're you talking about?" I stood up, and grabbed Tenma's wrist.

"Let go of me…" Tenma swung his hand and got rid of me, "besides… I have somebody to love with…"

No way… I remembered we swore that we will stay forever, beyond heights, distance and even gender! But it all came into ashes and eventually gone by the wind.

I could feel my hot tears beside my eyes while seeing Tenma walking away beside me. I couldn't let go of him because he's my everything. Stupid, why he didn't look back?

Tenma eventually vanished out from my eyesight.

"I… love you…" I murmured, but the words were too late to come out. He won't listen.

I put on my headphones and slowly walked away from the riverbank. I walked slowly towards the railway. I lied down on the railway, and stare at the night sky. Tears were rolling out from my eyes when the song "Dust in the Wind" was played.

**I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone****  
****All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity**

**Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind**

**Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea****  
****All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see**

**Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind**

**Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky****  
****It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy**

**Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind (all we are is dust in the wind)****  
****Dust in the wind (everything is dust in the wind), everything is dust in the wind (the wind)**

Kansas' song was too nice to miss. I decided to repeat the song, for an infinite time. I closed my eyes and decided to reach my final destination.

Just then, I could hear the sound of the train, but the sound's not clear enough. Plus, just let me be gone with the wind. Tenma would be happy without me. I opened my eyes for one last time, and stared at the beautiful dark blue sky with stars for one last time. I closed my eyes again, and it would take forever to open my eyes again.

Goodbye world.

Goodbye, Tenma...

_(The Next day, Normal POV)_

"Kyousuke... Why did you..." Tenma was kneeling beside the railway, which was covered with blood.

Tsurugi was run over and his heads and body were separated by the train. The death of Tsurugi was too horrible so the authorities covered the corpse with some white cloths.

"Sorry, Kyousuke..."

It's too late.

"I made up the wrong mistake..."

Tsurugi didn't answer.

"I should be with you... Forever..."

It's too late. Tsurugi wouldn't answer him, forever.

Tenma picked up the headphones and put it on. The headphones were still in good condition.

**Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind...**

Tenma then picked up a knife he brought, and aimed the knife towards his head.

**STAB**

Tenma collapsed, but the headphones were still playing the song...

* * *

**Do check out my Saishu Mokutekichi! Reviews are welcomed (smiles)**


End file.
